ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernardo Verezzi
Bernardo is the color commenator for Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling, calling the action alongside Paula Brown .__FORCETOC__ Background Bernardo's parents moved from Italy to Canada when he was less than a year old. He spent his early years in downtown Toronto's Little Italy, but moved to the suburbs when he was a teenager. He worked summers in his father's construction business, which is where he met several burly, aspiring wrestlers in the late 70s. Bernardo was fascinated by professional wrestling, and followed the young wrestlers to their shows at Maple Leaf Gardens, where they worked enhancement matches or security. Verezzi didn't have the athletic ability to compete himself, but after months of hounding the local promoters, they eventually let him help out backstage. Odd jobs led to him to refereeing, but his loud mouth and ability to work the crowd quickly overshadowed the men he was in the ring with. Rather than fire him, smart-thinking promoters instead gave him a microphone and made him the manager for various young heels around Canada and the Northern United States. The fast-talking, brash and arrogant Verezzi went over like gangbusters, drawing money and heat for his clients throughout the eighties. The high-living, rockstar-like world of pro-wrestling in the 80s led Bernardo to alcoholism and a string of failed marriages. (He's been married four times - that he admits to.) He spent most of the 90s out of the spotlight, dealing with his demons and in divorce court. He re-emerged in the late 90s as the voice of North American Championship Wrestling alongside Mike Kravinchik. When NACW folded, Bernardo continued to take odd bookings on Indy shows until Dr Claw brought him on full-time with Canadian Lucha Action Wrestling. Bernardo, along with his brother, owns a construction business based out of Thornhill, Ontario. He is also part-owner of a used car dealership in Scarborough, Ontario. Recent Wrestling History Verezzi was the main color commentator for CLAW during their original run from March 2012 to March 2013, alongside Mike Kravinchik and Paula Brown . When CLAW was bought-out by the circus, Bernardo was vehemently against the new regime, constantly complaining about the "freaks" and insisting they should return to being a "real" wrestling company. He even gathered a stable of so called "real" wrestlers to try and take over the promotion by force, but it was an uphill, losing struggle. He eventually softened his stance, in no small part thanks to his close friendship with his main client, the freakish 7-foot tall monster The Gimp. During CLAW's collapse, Verezzi became involved in a scheme with Mike Kravinchik's wife Joanna to embezzle funds from the floundering company. The plan fell through and Verezzi was criminally charged, though the case was dropped when sufficient evidence could not be found. Mike Kravinchik never forgave Verezzi for having an affair with his wife (though rumours abound that it wasn't actually Joanna that Verezzi was canoodling but actually a Clawmaton ). At the end of the Spammiversary broadcast live on the air, Bernardo revealed that Paula was having an affair with Mike, humiliating both of them and ruining what was left of the Kravinchiks' marriage. Neither of them have forgiven Bernardo for his loose lips. Bernardo recently returned to the broadcast booth with CLAW after a brief stint as a manager on the Island of Misfit Wrestlers. He is again working with Paula Brown, though she is openly hostile to him at every opportunity. Wrestlers Managed *The Gimp *JBJ *Maxwell Soloke *David Dreadful *Zackary Lesard *Shawn Paxton *j0ker *Johnny Bishop *Dickie Truffles Trivia *Bernardo's nephew, Frank Verezzi , is a junior referee for CLAW. *Bernardo spent every Christmas in Tijuana with his best friend Mike Kravinchik, though with their recent falling-out in seems unlikely the duo will travel south of the border together this year. Category:CLAW Category:Workers